Repercussions
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: Sequel to 'Wish'. After returning home, Hannah recieves a call from the Cullens that turns her world upside down. Will she be able to escape a terrible fate? Maybe.. maybe not.. Completed! Special Author's note! Must read! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! TRILOGY!
1. Birthday Ink and A Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I don't own the product known as 'Tattoo Goo" (yes, that actually _is_ real), I don't own the brandname Roxy (but I _do _own a pair of Roxys). lol**

Repercussions

Part One: Birthday Ink and A Call

Nearly one month has gone by. I've continued on with my life, and not much has happened since my crash-landing in Forks. Ever since then, I've kept in contact with the Cullens. They're a constant in my day-to-day life. Alice has planned a shopping trip for her, Rosalie, and I as a late birthday celebration—we're planning on going this weekend on the 17th. I'm bringing some of my own money I've earned from babysitting. I'm looking forward to it.

And Bella might be coming too, if Charlie lets her out of the house—he's repealed some of the consequences of her house-arrest sentence—and I hope she does come, I'd really like to get a chance to know her better.

My birthday was today; May 12, and now that I'm sixteen, I'm planning on getting something. A tattoo. My mom has to give me approval: sign some papers or something for me to legally get one, I'm just keeping my fingers crossed, though I'm pretty sure she'll let me.

My powers have subsided, as I predicted. I can still 'sense' and all that, and I still have my 'luck'—but no more telekinesis (darn!) due to my distance from strong sources of potential–kinetic energy; I doubt anything big would happen unless I went to the local electricity-relay station or something and try to 'use the force' (small note, Star Wars sucks).

Now, back to the present.

I walked up to the fridge, checking the calendar held to the door by a magnet. May 12, Monday afternoon, 6:15 pm. I pulled the piece of paper from my pocket; on it was my own, hand-sketched symbol. It doesn't mean anything, I just got this strange urge to draw it—it happened several day ago.

I was sitting on the couch, doing nothing in particular, when I got this idea for a drawing. I'd scrambled up and in mad dash, grabbed a pencil from the mug sitting on the coffee table and sat there, drawing and sketching and rubbing out and retracing fervently. What finally ended up on the paper was a sort of swirl with a tendril extending out from it. On the top edge was a first spike curling into itself and a second curling away from the symbol. On the bottom edge curled counter-clockwise into itself and a second spike curving away from that. The symbol ended with a hooked spike. All-in-all, I think it would make a decent tattoo.

I folded the piece of paper back up and slid it into my pocket. I strolled into the living room where my mother was reading a book, sitting in the armchair. I walked up to her, smiling innocently. Daphne closed her book, not even bothering to keep her place with a finger (she—and I—knew that she'd find the page easily; she never lost her place).

"You want to get a tattoo and you need my permission." My mother stated. It was creepy when she did that. I can see where I got my ability to predict a person's words from.

I nodded.

My mother smiled. "Well, you've got it. You're planning on going now? Get your shoes and coat, hon."

"Thanks, mom." I said, a tad surprised.

"You're welcome, and I knew you'd been planning on getting a tattoo for a while, now, so don't be so surprised." Daphne laughed.

"I just didn't think you'd agree so readily." I explained.

My mother laughed again, louder this time. She put down her book, rose from her chair and walked to the door—but not before mussing my hair affectionately. I grumbled half-heartedly as I combed through my hair with my fingers to fix it. She grabbed her coat from the rack and slipped her feet into her shoes. I joined her, grabbing my own jacket and stuffing my feet into my oversized, worn-out Roxy skater shoes. The both of us then loaded into the tiny car.

Within twenty minutes, I was sitting on a plastic-covered chair, with a burly, tattooed man hunched over my left shoulder, meticulously needling my skin full of body ink. It didn't really hurt, despite the fact that a needle was repeatedly poking me around twenty times a second—it was really more like a tickling–tingling sensation.

Afterwards, I paid the man—who was actually quite nice (go figure, eh?)—and left the shop with plastic wrap taped over my brand-new tattoo and a tin of stuff called 'Tattoo Goo' to help my skin heal. The tattoo 'guru' (hey, that rhymes, imagine that...) Said that it would take up to a month for my skin to completely heal. Needless to say, I had no intentions of waiting that long, after all, I didn't _have_ to, so I planned on having it healed by Saturday. In time for the shopping trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, your tattoo is healing up quickly," Daphne proclaimed, examining my tattoo Wednesday night.

"Yeah, thanks, I noticed that too." I said.

"Are you using that salve?" My mother asked.

"Mm-hm, it's working really well."

"So I see," she smiled. "Goodnight, honey."

"G' night, mom."

That night, I went to bed with the nagging suspicion something was going to happen, something _big. _I never ignored feelings like that; so, just as a...precaution—that word keeps coming up—I called Alice.

"I get this weird feeling," I told her, unsettled.

"I'll keep a look out for anything," Alice assured me.

"And, Alice, can you make sure to tell Carlisle?"

"Sure," Alice said, her voice comforting, yet serious, at the same time.

"I just get this feeling something is going to happen."

"I can feel it too," Alice affirmed, "don't worry, we'll keep sharp. And congratulations on getting your tattoo. "

Of course she would have seen me getting my tattoo.

"Thanks, Alice, on both accounts." I said.

"No problem. Get some sleep, okay?"

"M'kay. Bye, Alice."

"Goodnight."

I clicked the phone off and put it on my bedside table, drifting uneasily asleep.

Friday was thankfully a PA day. I woke up that morning, and saw that my tattoo was almost completely healed. Just about one more day, or so. I stepped into the shower, having already turned on the water. But the water wasn't hot enough, I continually kept turning the knob, but the water was never hot enough—there was a certain chill to it—so I cranked the dial all the way to the left til it wouldn't turn anymore. Finally, the water reached the right temperature. I sighed.

Soon, the air was thick with steam and suddenly, the smoke alarm shrieked, startling me. I yelped, dropping the soap in my hands, slipping and landing on my back painfully, hitting my head on the bottom of the bathtub. 'Ow' _didn't even begin to cover it_.

My mother rushed in, fanning away the steam from the smoke alarm outside the door with a towel. When she saw me, she raced to the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around me and helped me out of the tub.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Daphne asked me frantically.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah."

My mother went over to shut off the water. She stuck her hand into the stream of water to test how hot it was. She quickly withdrew her hand and shut off the tap, stopping the steaming water abruptly.

"Honey, how could you possibly stand that water? It was boiling!" Daphne exclaimed, looking worriedly at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Really, it felt fine to me."

My mother looked curiously at me, but let it go. "Just make sure you don't set off the smoke alarm again." She warned with a small laugh, walking out of the bathroom.

"Gotcha, mom."

I sighed and decided it would be good to blow-dry my hair and get dressed.

'Now_ what was going on? I've seem to have built up a resistance to heat. Now well that's strange... What if it has something to do with my feeling?' _

This may not bode well for the near future. But just to be sure, I decided to see _how _resistant to heat I was.

I dug out a pack of matches from the back of the cupboard. I pulled a match from the packet and brushed it across the ignition strip. It burst into a small flame. Tentatively, I passed my hand over the flame quickly. I could hardly feel the heat at all. Next, I passed my hand slowly through the heart of the flame itself. All I could feel was a slight warm spot on my hand where the flame rested. I pulled my hand from the fire and examined my palm. There were black patches and streaks; I rubbed at them and saw that it was merely soot, and my skin was undamaged.

This wasn't just a case of numbed nerves, it was like I was actually fire-proof. This was new.

'_I wonder if my hair will still burn." _I thought. Not wanting to risk losing my entire head of hair, I plucked out a single strand of my hair and held it to the flame.

Suddenly, the hair burst into flames, burning away the end. I blinked at the hair.

'_So, my hair still _is_ able to burst into flames...Daaaamn, that_ _wouldn't be good...' _

I had to tell Alice about this—heck, I had to tell them all about this—I was _FIRE-PROOF_ now all of a sudden.

"You're _fire-proof?_" Alice repeated when I called her a few minutes later.

"Yep."

"That's new." Now Emmet had the phone.

I'd called their home phone and now they were playing 'hotpotato' with the phone.

"When did this first start happening?" Carlisle asked.

"About fifteen, twenty minutes ago, when I was having a shower." I responded. I recounted the incident—turning the heat full-blast, the smoke alarm, the falling, what my mother had said.

"Do you know of anything that could have caused this?" Still Carlisle.

"No, I've gotten a tattoo just recently, but that couldn't have accounted for this."

"You got a tattoo?" Edward asked, slight disapproval coloring his voice. "Are you sure you should have?"

"Edward, tattoos aren't just for felons, these days anymore, you know." I informed him.

"What did you get?" Emmet asked me, sounding a tad excited. "A skull?"

"I hope not." Came Edward's voice from the background.

"No, I got a symbol that I drew myself." I explained.

"What does it look like?" Surprisingly, it was Jasper.

"It's like a swirl with a spiky tail-thing trailing behind it."

"Sounds interesting," Jasper commented.

"Well, just make sure you tell us if anything else happens." Carlisle instructed me.

"Right." I nodded, although they couldn't see.

"I'm keeping an eye out, I hope we'll still be able to go shopping Saturday." Alice said.

"In any case, it would be nice to see you, dear." Esme's voice suddenly came through the receiver.

"I hope you aren't squeamish about shopping, 'cause we're going to shop til you drop." Rosalie said.

"I'd be the only one of the three of us who actually would." I laughed.

"Keep in touch, Hannah." Carlisle.

"See ya, Squirt." (You know who).

"Til Saturday!" Alice and Rosalie declared.

"Bye, dear." Esme.

"Come visit us soon." Jasper.

"Goodbye." Edward said shortly. (Grr... annoying prudish vampire.)

"Bye, everyone." I said. The line went dead and I clicked off the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning, and I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone buzzing irritatingly. With a annoyed, exasperated sigh, I reached over and clicked my phone on, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Hannah," It was Alice, she sounded rushed, urgent.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly more alert.

"It's the Volturi. They found out about you." There was a deathly pause. "_They know._"

* * *

**Well, how was that for part one of "Repercussions", my sequel to "Wish"? I apologize for the length, though. But hey, you know the drill: R&R, PLZ! **


	2. Pardon Me While I Burst Into Flames

**Don't own Twilight, Incubus, Our Lady Peace, or Papa Roach or any of their songs...Aaaaaand I think that's it. **

Repercussions

Part Two: Pardon Me While I Burst Into Flames

"Alice," I said, my voice managed to catch in my throat a moment before I decided to continue. "What was your vision of?"

"I saw...the Volturi coming, paying a visit to your home. Both you and your mother are there—she's frightened ad confused, asking you who they are. At first they were friendly, they made polite chatter, and then they got to the point. 'You are very well informed.' Aro, says, smiling. 'We've come to deal with this properly.' The smile Aro wears turns menacing; you stand, slightly crouching, in front of your mother, in an effort to shield her. 'She has nothing to do with this!' You shout. Aro disagrees, shaking his head. 'If we came here only for you, our secret would be revealed, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?' In an instant, they attack.

"Neither of you survive." Alice finished in a small voice, outrage clinging to the edges.

I nearly dropped the phone. Suddenly, I'm overcome with a wave of rage; I gripped the phone tightly, my knuckles turning white. Now aware of what I was doing, I released my crushing grip on the phone, for fear that I might damage it.

"How did they find out?" I asked, voice slightly rough from the anger I was suppressing.

"I'm not totally sure, all I can say is: I haven't seen hide nor hair of Victoria since you drove her off." Alice responded.

"Does she know of the Volturi? Do you think she sought them out as a way to get rid of me?" I asked.

"No, I don't think she knows." Alice said pensively. "Whatever the case may be, we need to find a way to stop this from happening."

"I'll be coming for that shopping trip," I informed her.

"This is hardly any time to be thinking about shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, that's what my mother will think." I left her to fill in the blanks.

"What...you are _devious_." Alice said, understanding. "What shall we do when you come?"

"I have a plan, Alice, don't worry." I assured her. My tone carried a slight grim undertone. Alice picked up on this.

"What ever that plan of yours is, it better include you going home alive." Alice said, the seriousness heavy, thickening and darkening her voice.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll go home alive." _'I hope. I'm sorry I can't guarantee you anything. I just hope my mother stays safe, no matter what happens to me_.'

When will you be coming?" Alice asked.

"Now. Or as close to now as possible." I said.

"Perfect." Alice said, "see you soon."

"Goodbye."

There was the distinct clicking of our phones turning off. I stuffed my cell into my pocket. My expression turned grim. I pocketed the money meant for the shopping trip, and I head downstairs to face my mother.

There she was, sitting in her reading chair, leafing softly through a book; the picture of domestic serenity.

"Going on your shopping trip, now?" She asked, not looking up from the book.

"Yes." I said. My tone tips her off.

"That's not all is it?" Daphne asked, all-knowing.

"No."

She put down the book on the table beside her. She rose from her chair and walked around over to me. My mother placed her hands on my shoulders, holding my gaze. "I know it's something very important," she began, " I just want you to know, that I love you, and I'm always here for you, even when I'm not around." I nodded. The words make sense to me. She paused, taking in my face, then smiling, somewhat sadly. "I always knew you'd be a special girl, Hannah, because you're _my _girl. I know you can help your friends, now go—and come back to me, you hear?" Daphne pulled me into an embrace. "That's my girl."

"You know more than you let on." I observed.

"Of course." My mother said, smiling.

"I got it from you." I stated, referring to my powers.

"Yes," she said, "and be proud of it, I am. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, mother." I said formally.

"You're very welcome, daughter." My dearly beloved mother let go of me, and I want nothing more than to stay with her, happy and safe. But I have something I need to do, for the both of us.

I will not give up.

I will not fail.

I will not be stopped.

I swear.

Soon, I'm on a plane, heading for Forks, Washington.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip lasted too long, and not long enough. I boarded without luggage, and disembarked with a single, solid, iron-willed purpose: to save my family.

The Cullens were there waiting for me. Grim-faced. I approached them quickly, getting trapped in swift hugs from Esme and Alice, with nods of confirmation from the others. Jasper did his best to send out a wave of calm, but it didn't have much of an effect; the tension was still tangible in the air, making it hard to move, hard to breathe.

"What's your plan?" They asked me.

"We're going to Volterra to speak with the Volturi and work this out to the best of our ability with words." I paused. "I want to speak to them face to face, before they get here, I'm mulling over an idea in my head I think might work."

Edward scowled, and I knew he was about to protest. "If you have anything better, please feel free to share it, Edward." My tone was more cutting than I intended.

I could see shards of hurt in his eyes. I immediately softened, repentant. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid for my mother; if something happened to her..." I trailed off, thinking of Alice's vision, I clenched my fists, but kept my tone soft, "... I... I wouldn't be able to take it. I can't let that happen. She's the only family I've got! I can't let anything happen to her!"

"It's alright." Edward said.

I felt Jasper come up beside me, and he put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you," it's nearly a whisper, as I looked at the ground, a small thankful smile.

"Let's get going." Carlisle said.

We walk together to a different part of the airport and come to, and board, another plane. Now we were heading for Volterra. I saw sitting in my seat, heart pounding, hands gripping the armrests with bone-snapping force. I can't help but think of a song. The lyrics repeat over and over in my head:

_Pardon me while I burst into flames_

_I've had enough of the world_

_And it's people's mindless case_

_So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame_

_Pardon me, pardon me_

_I'll never be the same_

_...Pardon me, pardon me..._

_...I'll never be the same..._

'_I'll never be the same,' _I thought, realizing the truth of it all.

'_Hmm. Suits me just fine.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it to Volterra quickly, record time. I'm awed by the antiquity of the city, all it's beauty, and the alabaster it's famous for. I got a chill of reality as I reminded myself of the rulers. We rented a car (the fastest one they have, mind you), at which Rosalie was adamant that we should have gotten a sportier M3, one of her personal favorites. We rolled our eyes. I'm grateful for this mundaneness, it keeps my mind off the pressing matter ahead of us.

It's only when Jasper once again places a calming hand on my shoulder that I realize I'm quivering. It's all the stress and anticipation, and good old healthy dose of fear. I smile at him and touch his hand in thanks before folding them in my lap, taking a deep—rattling—breath. It helps. A bit. Alice reaches over and puts her hands on my shoulder too, the icy temperature of their skin cooling my shoulders, spreading down my arms a little and up my neck some.

We begin to approach the castle and a sense of apprehension thickens the air. We pulled up to the gate, and, with some persuasion, the guard admits us.

The car rolls along slowly, apprehension seemingly weighing everything down; we don't speak, we don't move. Not even me. We eventually make it the massive palatial building that houses the Volturi. My stomach dropped a little at the sight of it, and I drew into myself, clarity overcomes me as my mind became as unclouded as a pane of glass. I am calm and prepared.

The Volturi? Bring it on.

_Do you worry that you're not liked_

_How long 'til you break_

_You're happy 'cause you smile_

_But how much can you fake..._

_An ordinary boy,_

_An ordinary name_

_But ordinary's just not good enough today..._

_Are you worried about your faith,_

_Kneel down and obey_

_You're happy you're in love_

_You need someone to hate_

_An ordinary girl,_

_An ordinary waste_

_But ordinary's just not good enough today. _

The lyrics flow through my mind. They seem so fitting; too fitting, for the situation. Ordinary really isn't good enough, today. We made out way into the wide, inviting lobby, with the human receptionist behind the massive desk. I can't remember her name; it was Gina er something-or-other. I really couldn't care.

She looked startled, but quickly resumed a professional smile. We rushed—well, I did, they just glided their smooth vampire walk (grr!)—up to her desk.

"We've come to see Aro and his brothers." Carlisle told her.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked with professional ambivalence.

"We don't need an appointment." Carlisle informed her, very serious.

Her professional smile dropped. "They're in...well, I'm sure you know, Mr. Edward." I heard a contemptuous tone in her voice. I thought I saw her fight back a wicked smile.

We tensed; Edward stiffened the most, crouching slightly, a low growl erupted from his throat. The receptionist took a step back, fear in her eyes. Swiftly, Edward left and stalked away, and the rest of us followed, me lagging slightly behind. Alice suddenly was beside me, she took my hand and pulled me along with her, allowing me to keep pace with them.

We proceeded down the hall, making several turns, and come to a stop at a portion of wall in a hallway. I know there is a secret door there. Edward took hold of the paneling and hauled it aside easily, revealing the stone antechamber. We passed through the door on the other side, bursting through suddenly.

I could almost hear Edward thinking, cursing, really, _'why do they always choose _this _place?' _

There they all were, standing as if expecting our arrival. Aro headed the group, with his brothers, Marcus and Caius behind him and other vampires. I though I spotted a floral dress on a female vampire in the background.

"Well, dear friends! What a surprise! How good it is to see you!" Aro sighed merrily, smiling and gesturing about the air.

His eyes landed on me, and those cloudy red irises seemed to spark. "And you've brought the little human! How delightful!" He clasped his hands together.

The Cullens all took a half step forward.

Aro merely smiled. "It seems you've preempted our own strike."

"How did you find out about me?" I asked, little emotion in my voice. Almost everyone turned to me in surprise.

"How strange. Are you not afraid?" Aro asked me.

"I am not sure." I shrugged indifferently.

"Interesting. Well, as it so happens, we came across a certain female, who said that the Cullens had a new human pet, a very strong one."

"Victoria." Damn. Yeah, that'd do it. That's why we haven't see her in a while. She was here with the Volturi ratting on us.

"We asked if she'd like to join us, but, sadly, declined." Aro smiled, sighing sadly. But his mood was dampened for only a moment. "I've yet to know you're name."

"Hannah Zacharchuk." I told him.

"I'm curious, Hannah Zacharchuk, could you explain how you are so powerful?" He asked me as if he'd asked: "could you please pass the butter?"

The Cullens gave me worried glances.

"I can control energy." I explained sparingly.

"Is that all?" He asked intently.

Those clouded red eyes send a chill down my spine. Boy, was Aro creepy.

"No," I said reluctantly, "I'm able to use the kinetic and potential energy of things around me, but it has to be a massive source, and_—_vampires."

Aro's eyes light up. "Really? Curious. That's not all, though, is it?" He coaxed me.

I bit my lip. "I can use telekinesis and put up barriers and use raw energy to attack."

I know I should not be telling him this, but he leaves me no choice.

"I see. Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Hannah Zacharchuk."

He held out his hand to me, something I dreaded. I had no desire to shake hands with him.

I opened my mind to Edward.

'_I don't want to touch him, Edward. Behind that happy mask is something sinister. I know it.' _

Edward seeks my mind out and thinks, _'try to block him out.'_

'_I'll try.' _I closed my mind again.

I took Aro's hand, his cold, almost brittle skin made contact with mine. It nearly made my skin crawl. I could feel him reaching into my mind, spreading like a virus up my arm instantaneously—but strangely, it extended coldly up my arm in slow motion, time suddenly becoming sluggish. I panicked, and immediately stoppedd his invading reach. Just above my elbow. I forced it back down my arm, the cold feeling leaving me. I forced it down my wrist, through the palm of my hand and out my fingertips, keeping him out.

A look of irritation and surprise flashed over his face before his pleasant mask resumed its place on his skull. "Interesting, very interesting." He said, releasing my hand.

I felt secretly triumphant, and relieved.

"You can create barriers." He said with a wan smile.

'_Well done,' _I heard Edward think.

'_Thanks.'_

"I'm curious to know as to what your mother may know of all this..." Aro mused.

"You leave my mother out of this! She doesn't know anything!" I shouted at him furiously.

"I'm sure you are telling the truth, but what of you? How shall we deal with such a complication?" Caius sneered, finally speaking.

I saw my chance, and I straightened confidently. I smiled darkly, but knowingly.

"I'm sure you don't like it that I know your secret, you find me a liability." I began. "I have a proposition for you."

I could sense the Cullens' apprehension.

"Ah really?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"Yes. I suppose, with you knowing what I am capable of now, you are considering to turn me, am I right?" I knew I was right. I could see it in their malicious, red eyes. "I say, if you promise to leave my mother be, I will keep your existence a secret, and if the Cullens were willing to let me stay with them and decide to turn me, I will choose wether or not I shall join you." I smiled triumphantly at my offer.

"My, what an ultimatum, dear Hannah," Aro sighed, in a nearly chiding tone.

"Are you willing to accept it?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Aro's sighing voice was aloofly high, relenting. "You have a deal, human."

"I think I'll have you know, that I've also recently become fireproof, strangely enough." I said with a half-smile.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate _

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth I am_

_Getting away with murder_

_It isn't possible _

_To ever tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_Getting away, getting away, getting away..._

_Getting away, getting away, getting away with murder._

" 'Fireproof'?" The Volturi pondered.

"Are you willing to test that theory?" Caius asked wickedly.

"Yes." I was unwaveringly certain.

"Very well."

A small pack of matches was produced; Aro pulled a match from the group and dragged it across the ignition strip. The flame hissed to life. I held out my hand and Aro centered the flame under my palm. I felt the warmth of the flame, but it didn't do any damage; my skin refused to burn.

When the match sputtered out, I turned my hand palm-up, revealing a large, dark patch. I'm sure they know that I hadn't been burned, else they would have smelled my charred flesh. But just to make certain, I put the fingers of my right hand to my palm and wiped away the black residue. I could tell some of them are genuinely surprised. Aro, Marcus(who still hasn't said a darned thing!), and Caius regarded me curiously. I know what they're thinking: if I'm turned, I would have immense power, and not be able to burn, which is the one sure way to get rid of a vampire(after tearing them to little iddy-bits). That would make me practically indestructible, even if I were to be pitted against another vampire.

"You certainly are a unique human." And lo and behold! Marcus speaks! It's a freaking miracle! Let's break out the confetti!

"Oh, and Edward," Aro broke in, "I'm merely wondering if you've held up your end of the bargain yet." He smiled, chilling my blood.

The atmosphere in the room thickened. Edward's eyes narrowed as his muscles stiffened. "Bella...will be...turned, soon." He struggled for the words. I could tell he didn't want to curse her with his life, but it wasn't an option.

Aro clasped his hands together. "Good! Good! Well, it was a lovely visit, wasn't it? You simply must come back another time! And bring dear Bella with you, I so miss that charming young girl. And I look forward to meeting you again, sometime, Miss Hannah." He turned his cloudy gaze on me, smiling pleasantly.

I gave him the best smile I could manage.

"Ah, farewell, friends!" Aro called. Marcus's face was expressionless—glum, if anything—and Caius scowled. From my observations, it would seem that Aro was on uppers, Marcus was on downers, and Caius must have a fairly substantial stick up his ass. Wooonndeeeerrfuuuull... These guys were a pretty wacked-up bunch. But I don't underestimate them; I know they simply won't let Bella nor I go on even as vampires when we could be serving for them as powerful pawns. I just hope Aro actually has some good humor and lets us off. I really don't feel at all compelled to join the Volturi.

We thanked them and turned and leave. The receptionist was still at the desk; I remembered her name: it was Gianna.

We left the building hastily and retreated to our rented car. Once inside, to my surprise, they—including myself—let out relieved sighs.

"I can't believe it. _You _actually changed the _Volturi's_ minds with a _suggestion." _Emmet said, disbelieving.

"Yes, that was clever work, not without a heaping of luck, as well." Carlisle agreed.

"I'm not sure it'll be enough, though." I said gravely.

"You're right, it may not be enough, but I think Aro will make good on his promise." Carlisle assured.

"That's what I'm worried about, he probably will try to...persuade me to join the Volturi." I pointed out darkly.

"It's the best we're getting, I guess." Edward said.

"But at least we stopped the vision from happening." Jasper reminded us.

Alice smiled at him.

I sighed, sinking into the seat.

"Well, now that that's over, who's up for a shopping trip that we had planned for today?" Rosalie asked.

We all laughed. It's a relief. The danger is over for now.

Soon, we're on our way back to Forks, and I'm calling my mother to tell her that everything's okay now.

For now.

**

* * *

****Woo, now what's gonna happen next? Let's tune in next time to find out! Sorry the update took so long. **


	3. Time Is Running Out

**Don't own Twilight, don't own Victoria's Secret (yes, the infamous Victoria's Secret shall be involved in this part. Muwahaha!) I don't own...um---any other brand-names, or registered trademarks, so don't sue me, I only have several hundred dollars to my name...**

Repercussions

Part Three: Time Is Running Out

We arrived back at Forks several hours later, at the Cullen household, still discussing what had transpired in Volterra.

"I don't really think Aro will let us be even if Bella and I are both changed. They're still suspicious that my mother may know." I told them.

"Does she know?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, she does. But I won't get her involved in this." I said sternly.

"I'm afraid Aro may not let her be." Edward mulled darkly, eyes narrowed.

"I won't let him get within two hundred yards of her." I hissed, thinking of my mother's safety.

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_And our time is running out, _

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop me screaming out..._

"We'll keep her safe, we promise." Esme murmured gravely, placing a reassuring, cold hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered. Bowing my head, I sighed. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you."

"It couldn't be helped, and it's not something we can just go back and fix. And besides, I for one, am glad to have met you." Jasper.

"I just didn't want to bring my mother into the situation." I lamented.

_...You will squeeze the life out of me..._

"Well, we still have some time yet to enjoy ourselves, why not make the best of it, eh?" I proposed, aiming to lift the depressing mood that had fallen over the house.

Alice closed her eyes, and concentrated. She reopened them with a smile. "Bella will be coming."

"Then in that case, I'll come too." Edward said, rising to his feet.

"You? Really? Aren't you staying here?"

"And miss precious moments of Bella's wonderful embarrassment? I think not." Edward declared with a smile. (And an evil one at that).

"Suit yourself, but don't complain to us if you regret it." I warned him, grinning deviously myself.

I swear I saw Edward gulp, and it looked like he was nearly about to reconsider, but he held firm to his choice. Poor, poor, little (prudish) vampire boy...He didn't know what he was getting into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Alice, I can't get that, it's way too pricy!" Bella complained, examining the tag on a pair of designer jeans.

"Oh, come on Bella, be a good sport, you're not the only human, 'suffering' here." I reminded her.

"Well, it's easy for _you _to say so, you actually _enjoy _this!" Bella whined.

I just laughed at her. "I think you enjoy this too, to some degree."

"Come now, Bella, you can't possibly hate this too much with me here," Edward soothed, looping an arm around her waist.

Bella pulled out of his embrace. "You're just as bad as _them!_" She accused, pointing a finger at Rosalie, Alice, and I. We just snickered. Edward included, if I'm not mistaken.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Bella asked herself.

"Because somewhere _deep_ down inside you, you truly do enjoy shopping, like any other normal girl." Alice said.

"Well, you're not exactly normal girls." Bella pointed out.

Rosalie held up a finger. "True, but we _were _human, and we're still female."

Looking around, I peeked through the wide store entrance and scoped out the other store nearby. My eyes stopped at one store, one store I dreaded. Why didn't I see it before?! We can't _possibly _go there! I hope Rosalie and Alice don't notice—

"Oh, look! There's a Victoria's Secret!" Rosalie proclaimed, pointing.

Bella gasped audibly. (It almost sounded like a dying cow, to be precise).

'_Oh good sweet Lord, no._' I thought gravely. I sighed, long and hard, resigning myself to my fate. Now Edward will regret coming with us. Hey, wait...I may have something there...

Edward chuckled for a moment—probably thinking of how embarrassed Bella will be (and else besides...let's not dwell on that)—before realizing that Alice was dragging Bella _and _that Rosalie was dragging _me, _he stopped laughing instantly and his face was overtaken by a look of utter horror. I had to laugh at that. It was certainly going to be more painful for _him _than it was going to be for _me._

'_AHAHAHAHAA! How'd ya like that, Eddie? REVENGE IS OH-SO SWEET AND ALL MINE!'_

Edward glanced at me, still looking horrified, and I just shrugged, but snickered, at which he gave me a dark—yet pleading—look.

So he had no choice but to follow us reluctantly into the store.

Edward practically held a hand over his eyes as he passed the racks of women's nightwear and lingerie displays.

"Prude." I coughed discreetly.

Alice, Rosalie, and even Bella snickered at this, and Edward gave me a dark look.

"I'd just rather not see my _sisters_ and my _friend _in _lingerie." _Edward elaborated.

"Oh, but what about your girlfriend?" I asked, smiling deviously unintentionally.

Edward seemed at a loss for words.

"I bet you'd _love_—" I began wickedly, but Alice interrupted me—at which Edward looked grateful—by presenting me with a navy blue nightgown (most of which was lace, sadly).

I looked down at the dress, and back up to Alice. "I'm not wearing this." I dead-panned, my voice giving away no emotion.

"Oh, _please?_ But you have to try it own!" Alice prodded.

Edward was waving his hands in front of him, mouthing 'no' over and over again frantically. I shot him a wicked look and he stared at me in horror, frozen on the spot; I swear I saw him pale.

I turned back to Alice. "Sure, I'll be back in a minute." I said sweetly. I had to stop myself from throwing my head back and laughing maniacally. (I didn't intend to be sent to an asylum juuust yet...)

I came out of the change room, wearing the little blue number. Edward shuddered and turned his back to us.

"You are such a prude, Edward." I sighed.

"I am not." He crossed his arms in front of himself, he turned around, but was facing off to the side.

I took on the typical thinking posture, with my chin resting between my thumb an forefinger, looking off into space. "Hmm." I said, after a few moments of 'deliberation.' "You are a prude."

"That fits you well, you know." Rosalie commented. "You _should _buy it."

"Hm, really? I think it's a bit loose in the back..." I mulled, looking over my shoulder and plucking at the loose fabric.

I saw Edward roll his eyes.

'_Three cheers for sweet revenge.'_ I directed my thought at Edward.

'_Revenge for what, exactly?' _He asked me.

I shrugged mentally. _'I don't know, I guess it's just unnecessary torture, a little bit of fun at your expense, then.'_

'_This is cruel and unusual torture, I hope you know that.' _Edward reminded me, his thoughts had a whining hint to them.

'_Not complete torture.' _

Edward was silent as he pondered that.

"Bella, now it's your turn." Rosalie said, shoving a red ensemble into Bella's grasp.

Before Bella could protest, Rosalie was shoving her to the nearest change room.

'_You're right.' _Edward finally answered.

'_Ok, now you're a pervert.' _

'_Hey, that's hardly fair to say, Bella's the love of my life and you're my friend. And could you please change out of that, I can't look at you with that on, it's just creepy—for lack of a better word.' _

'_And we're back to prude again, oh, poor Eddie, you're so confused.' _I suppressed a laugh.

'_Ok, first, I'm neither a prude nor a pervert, I'm a gentleman, and second, don't call me Eddie, and third, I'm not confused in the least.' _

"_My turn: first, you're both/and, and second, I can call you Eddie if I want to and there's not a darn thing you can do about it, and third, yeah, you definitely _are _confused, and do__n't even try to deny it. Okay?' _

'_Just change out of that and I won't say another word.'_

'_Or think?' _I asked.

'_Or think.'_ Edward thought impatiently, '_now _please _change out of that.' _

'_Deal—Eddie_.' I snickered, unfortunately, aloud.

"Are you two having a secret conversation?" Rosalie asked us, eyeing us suspiciously.

"No," I said sarcastically, "we're just standing here enjoying the silence."

"What were you talking about?"

Edward was about to reply, but I cut him off. "Ah—you promised, not another word. We were just talking about how Edward was being such a prude." I smiled, triumphantly. Edward crossed his arms, irked.

"Oh, okay." Rosalie shrugged.

Just then, Bella emerged sheepishly from the change room, blushing violently (for a moment, I thought she had blood on her face, but that would lead to question _how_, so I just decided it was blush, then I realized it actually _was _blush, so we're good).

Edward stared at her, awestruck. His mouth was actually agape, too. Man, if Bella was just a little bit more assertive, she could charm Edward into _anything_...(let's avoid expanding on that train of thought, m'kay? Suuuupeerrr).

Edward blinked. "Wow, Bella, you look..." He was speechless.

Bella blushed even more fiercely, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

"That settles it. We're buying that for, Bella." Alice said with undebatable finality.

"Hey, Edward's not complaining." I said, snickering. "Are you, Eddie?"

Edward shot me a brief dark look before looking to Bella, his eyes raking over her appearance appraisingly. "No, I'm not complaining, at all."

Bella blushed once more before retreating to the stall again, reemerging fully clothed, carrying the red ensemble meekly.

"Good choice." I winked to her.

Surprisingly, Bella laughed vociferously. "I guess I really don't have a choice."

Alice and Rosalie both tried on their own outfits, (at which time Edward avoided looking in their direction) while Bella and I evaluated their choices, and soon we were at the counter, paying for our purchases. When we left the store, Edward (and Bella—and yes, I admit it—even I) breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, I was hit by a throbbing pain in my chest. And the next moment, I passed out, my world pitched into darkness.

_...And our time is running out, _

_And our time is running out..._

_You will be the death_

_of me..._

_...You will squeeze_

_the life_

_out of me..._

_...And our time is running out,_

_And our time is running out..._

* * *

**Oh, no! What's wrong with me?! Why did I black out? Who knows! Oh, wait, I do! But I won't tell you just yet. I'll reveal that in the next part. XD Read and review, please! And thank you for all the wonderful feedback, faithful readers! **


	4. Perfect

**I don't own any of the bands, songs, or characters featured in this fanfic except for myself (Hannah Zacharchuk). Oh, and I don't own the name Gurney (the bed on wheels you see paramedics wheel people away on) but I do own my own body bag with toe tags. LMFAO No, seriously. **

Repercussions

Part Four: Perfect 

_**I'm sick of circling the same road,**_

_**I'm sick of burying the guilt**_

**_So open the windows_ _to cool off_,**

_**And heat pours in instead**_

_**Perfect in weakness,**_

_**Perfect in just your strength alone**_

_**All my efforts to clean me**_

_**Leave me putrid**_

_**And filthy**_

_**And how can you look at me**_

_**When I can't stand myself?**_

**(Perfect by Flyleaf)**

I slowly came floated back into consciousness. I heard voices.

"Alice! Call Carlisle! And somebody get an ambulance!" Edward shouted.

I felt them crowded around me. A man—heavyset, I could tell, from the vibrations he gave off through the cold, hard linoleum floor beneath me.

"Is she okay?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

No, I just decided to take a nap right here and now on the floor of the mall. I'm really tired. Here's your sign, buddy.

"I'll call an ambulance." He said quickly. His footsteps hurried off in search of a phone.

Just then, I felt a throbbing, searing pain running through my core from my stomach, and lingering in my lungs. My stomach flipped, and I rolled onto my side, curled up in the fetal position. I managed to steady myself with my elbows as my stomach gave another massive, tearing heave. The circle that consisted of Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella tightened around me, fearfully attentive. I began coughing violently from the last shift of my stomach, spitting up blood. Even more than before at the Cullens' house.

'_Oh, please, not this again, not here, not now! Why is this happening! —So often!?' _I thought vehemently as the pool of my blood widened and spattered on the white, tiled floor.

I became aware that a crowd of concerned onlookers had gathered.

Alice, Edward, and Rosalie recoiled slightly from me, and Bella as well, when she caught the smell of the blood.

I heard the faint wail of ambulancesirens in the distance. By the paramedics came and strapped me to the Gurney, I was already out cold again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the feeling of lying on my back, the bleeping of electronic devices, and rushed, concerned voices.

I heard a gasp. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Alice. Or was it Rosalie? Heck, it could have been Edward, I was still loopy from the painkillers. At least, that's what I assumed they had me on an intravenous drip with. If not, I was in trouble.

"I'm afraid so... it was tricky to catch...by the looks of it, she was battling it for years, nearly her whole life. It's amazing she made it this far already."

"She's awake." Now, I'm _sure _that was Edward.

"I have to go attend to another patient. It might be the time to tell her, Mr. Cullen." The doctor said, leaving the room.

"I will." Carlisle replied, sounding quiet, and sad—subdued.

"What's wrong with me?" I rasped. My throat was still raw from coughing. I saw that Jasper wasn't there; he was sitting out of this hospital visit because of the chance I might cough up blood, I knew.

"You have a legion in your lungs. It's malign cancer. They said you must have had it since you were very young—"

"I heard." I interjected.

"Well, it's a mystery why your previous doctors didn't find it earlier, is was practically undetectable, it's spread all through your lungs. And—it's—you're...it's terminal."

"Oh." I blinked. "How long do I have to live?"

"That's all you can say? 'Oh. How long do I live' ?" Edward asked, unsettled.

He was ignored, and Carlisle stepped back up to the plate.

"They summed it up to about a month. Or less." The atmosphere of the room pitched into sadness.

_...But things can't be perfect_

_all the time. That I know._

_Sometime you just have to let some things_ go.

**_(Almost Perfect by The Academy Is_)**

"Perfect!" I said, clasping my hands together. "That's just enough time."

"Just enough time to live the rest of your life?" Edward asked, "I don't think you understand this."

I turned to him, my expression deadly serious. "No, Edward, I think _you _don't get this."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle Edward asked at once as the others looked on curiously.

"What I mean, is that I have plenty of time, too much, really, or at least, I will." I shrugged.

Carlisle and the others seemed to catch on, and it was then that Edward understood.

"You can't possibly...you really _do _mean that!" Edward exclaimed.

I nodded. "It's not like I have many other choices besides."

Carlisle nodded as well. "It may very well be the only way."

Edward was struggling for a response, but never spoke.

I turned to Carlisle, who was speaking again. "We should call your mother, and tell her...the news."

"I'll tell her. Does anyone have a phone?" I asked.

Alice produced my phone from her bag, she loped to my bedside and handed it to me. I punched in the numbers and waited several seconds for my mother to pick up?"

"Hello?" Daphne's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Honey? What's wrong?" My mother could tell something was wrong; I don't think I gave anything away with my voice...

"Mom, you know my illness? Well, it's because of my illness that I have cancer in my lungs, or because of the cancer I have my illness—either way, I have cancer, and—I'm terminal." It all came out in a rush.

"Hannah?" My mother asked weakly,

"Yes, mom, it's true." I told her. "I only have about a month to live, and the doctors say its incurable. My friends are going to help me. I won't see you for a while, but when I can, I'll come visit, if you're still around."

"So that means they _are _going to make you a vampire?" My mother asked.

"You never miss a beat, mom." I smiled.

"Never did. And neither do you." I heard her laugh softly on the other end.

"I always wondered how you'd know things without me telling you," I mused.

"It's just what I do, I'm you're mother, after all."

"Too true." I replied easily.

The Cullens (and Bella) watched me curiously as the conversation carried on so casually. They were expecting it to be difficult and heart wrenching. They should have known better by now about my mother and me.

"So much for heart wrenching goodbyes." I laughed.

"You said it, hon." Daphne laughed back.

Our laughter died down into sighs, as we said what would be our last goodbyes for a long while. Suddenly, my mother spoke again.

"There's something _I _need to tell _you_, now, Hannah." She paused. "I'm not exactly human."

_Supernatural patience  
graces her face  
and her voice never raises  
all because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh. Really? I always knew something wasn't quite normal with us." I said.

My mother's laughter rang from the receiver so loudly that someone across the room would need vampire hearing to hear her. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Not human?" The Cullens murmured collectively.

"So, if I'm not human, what am I?"

"I—I'm not exactly sure, I don't know—we just... aren't completely human."

"How long have you lived?" I asked on impulse.

"A long time."

"What year?" I pressed.

"I was born in the year 1824." Daphne replied reluctantly. "I...aged—very slowly."

I could almost see the wry smile on my mother's face. I took the news better than the Cullens would have assumed, I guessed from their expressions. I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "Alright. Well, goodbye mom. Love you."

"Love you too, hon."

The line went dead and I clicked off the phone. I sighed, and put it down on the bedside table.

"That's interesting." Carlisle mused.

"Oh, what? The fact that I'm not human—neither is my mother for that matter—and I don't even know _what _I am? Yeah, that _is_ interesting."

I sighed, my little sarcasm rant over. "Ok. It's time for a review: the Volturi either want me dead, or _un_-dead, and if I do become a vampire, they'll want me on their guard or something like that, I've just been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, and I ALSO just learned that I'm not human—but surprise, surprise, _I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM! _What the hell is **_WRONG _**with my life these days?!"

"Are you sure she has terminal cancer? She's pretty...spry for someone who's on their deathbed..." Emmet mumbled to Carlisle.

We all shot him a reproving look. He shrugged and backed into a corner, curbed.

"We're _pretty _sure, Emmet." I said. "I'm going to die."

"Unless we turn you." I couldn't quite tell _who _had said that.

"But what will happen _if _I'm changed?" I wasn't sure who I was answering, so I just threw the question into open water. Now it's time to see if I sink or swim. "I mean, if I'm this strong just as a human, what will I be capable of once I'm a vampire?"

The Cullens seemed reluctant to answer, they were pondering what I had said.

"The Volturi would stop at nothing to have me, if—well, how strong would I be? Would I be able to incapacitate vampires from using their powers, destroy them with a whim? Steal the energy right from their bodies? Bend reality? _If_ I _was _able to do that, what could happen if they got their claws on me? An alternate world where vampires rule over and humans are their livestock for the feeding?" I could see that hit them hard; they flinched infinitesimally.

"I'm just saying—thinking—what if it would be better if I died?"

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
_

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigateAnd say what I don't mean  
_

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
_

_So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
_

_I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
_

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
_

_So I'm  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

_**(Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park)**_

* * *

**GASP! What will happen to me now? I will I choose to die and spare the world from the horror my powers could cause in the hands of the Volturi? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!**


	5. The More You Talk The Less I Hear

**Yeah, the basic, 'don't own Twilight' routine, I only do it so those freaking copyright lawers won't sue me. XS **

Repercussions

Part Five: The More You Talk The Less I Hear

_You see me, do I_ _look okay to you?_

_Give me your hand_

_I'll shake it and shake it again_

_I'll smile till my face falls off my head_

_If it's good for you,_

_It's good for me too..._

_Their words are flying over my head,_

_I'm trying here, but I was somewhere else again_

_You laugh and I smile back to humor you_

_If it's good for you,_

_It's good for me too..._

_**(The More You Talk The Less I Hear by Armor For Sleep)**_

"No!" They protested in unison.

"Think about it," I persisted, resigned, "it would be the best way, you _know _it would be."

None of them spoke, unwilling to admit it.

"Heck, I'm going to die anyway, what would an early departure do—what difference would it make?"

"We can't just let you kill yourself," Bella said softly.

"It's not the only way." Carlisle told me.

"It's the only way that makes the most sense." I turned to Edward. "Edward, you and Bella deserve to be together forever, Volturi or no Volturi."

They all flashed to my bedside, protesting. A piercing pain seized my chest, flipping my stomach and making me double over. I quickly snatched the sheet of gauze cloth on the table next to me, coughing into it to catch the blood. I held a hand to my chest, as if in an effort to keep myself in one piece. Beads of cold sweat clung to my forehead. It was getting worse. I probably didn't even have a month.

"I'm sorry," I coughed weakly to them, a small, apologetic smile touched my face.

I leaned back on the pillow, and closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was the sound of the heart rate monitor as I flatlined, the wailing of the machine filling the air. And then everything went black, for what I assumed, was the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt myself floating, weightless in air above their heads. The room was unbearably bright, and the piercing beep of the machine was insufferable.

Was this what's it's like to be dead? Well, this is interesting. If I'm dead, shouldn't I have passed on or something? Then did that mean I technically wasn't dead? I guess this is what people call an out-of-body experience. Well, I can check _that _off my 'things to do' list. Whoopie!

I floated—or whatever it was I was doing to move—over to the tiny bathroom behind the door. I looked in the mirror and saw—absolutely nothing. I was kind of expecting the whole Casper deal, but no. Nada, zip, zero, zilch, goose eggs. And let's not forget bubcus. What a wonderful word...

But how could I hear anything without ears? Or see anything without eyes? What a strange concept. Wait. How could I think without a brain? I was just basically a floating consciousness. Pretty sweet, if you get past the whole, 'Holy Buttered Muffins! I'm dead!' part.

I...whatevered back out of the bathroom to suddenly come to several realizations. I knew things in that one moment, that I didn't know, and couldn't possibly have known, before.

First: The Earth is exactly 4,532,7649, 4805.134 miles from the sun.

Second, that a little boy named Tommy Binkerell just turned six five minutes ago in Michigan and got a red tricycle for his birthday.

The third, final, and most important thing came as a vision...

_My mother was kneeling at the bedside of an old, feeble woman. Her grandmother, Lucinda. She looked only to be in her eighties, but she was a hundred and thirty-five years old. An amazingly long life even by modern standards. _

'_Oh, dear Daphne, I believe it's time for me to go. I've lived far too long.' Came Lucinda's wavering, old voice. _

_My mother only looked to be about eighteen years old. 'But Grandmama, I still need you!' Daphne cried. _

'_Oh, Daphne, you don't need me any more, you're a strong young woman. You're mother would be proud.' A smile spread on Lucinda's thin lips. _

I suddenly got a flash.

_My mother's own mother, Rebecca, was walking out over a frozen lake. She fell through the ice, drowning._ _My mother was only an infant; Lucinda, her grandmother and only living relative, was the only one who could care for her._

The realization made my heart drop to my ankles, if I had one. And if I had ankles. The previous vision returned.

_My mother took Lucinda's hand, clasping it in her own. 'Please, grandmama, at least tell me what we are, I need to know!' Daphne begged. _

_Lucinda raised a gnarled finger and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. Her hand drifted down to her side and a smile once again spread over her wrinkled lips. She rested her head down on the pillow, and was gone. _

_Daphne sat there for a moment before burying her face into her grandmother's nightgown, sobbing. _

The colors faded from the vision, and I found myself back in my hospital room where the Cullens were now hurriedly ushering in the doctor.

'_She never found out what she was.' _I thought dejectedly.

I saw them frantically flitting around my cold body. I saw that I still had a smile on my melancholic face. The color had drained from my skin, leaving it gray.

'_I've decided to come back.' _

I floated down to my body, past the doctor who was sadly tolling out my time of death: 4:55 p.m., Saturday, May 16th, 2007.

I drifted down, finally making contact with my body. I found myself easing down into my own flesh—a strange (actually really creepy) feeling—I could feel myself meshing together, molecule by molecule, atom by atom, till I was back home. Again, everything went dark.

I felt everything again: my arms, legs, my head—it was all coming back to me. I realized I had eyes (and eyelids) now, and I opened them, the heart rate monitor starting back up again in a steady rhythm. The entire room stared at me incredulously. The doctor blinked, his mouth open; the nurse with him dropped her clipboard.

"I decided to come back." I told them simply, but nervously.

"You...dec...deci.." The doctor stuttered.

I nodded and looked at him like he was daft. (Which he was, but there's no need to tell him that just yet.)

"How in the hell...?" Emmet trailed off.

"Well, I guess I had an out-of-body experience, as they call them, and I was floating around the room—I was..um, invisible, I guess you could say, because I went over to the mirror" — I saw the doctor trying to sneak out of the room—"you: stay. This'll be good for you. Better listen up, it'll change your life."

The doctor stopped dead, spun around on his heel, and waited reprovingly.

"I suddenly knew random things, like the exact distance to the Sun, and some child named Tommy Binkerell" — I flashed a glance over to Edward.

'_I saw something I think you all should know about, it could be important. When the doctor leaves.' _

Edward nodded infinitesimally, and I snapped my mind shut and continued.

" — and then I decided it wasn't my time to be pushing up daisies, so I came back." I concluded simply, smiling.

"Well, then, um..." The doctor didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he nodded hastily to us, and walked (staggered) 'swiftly' out the door, with the befuddled nurse following behind.

"Now, what was it that you saw, exactly?" Edward asked me, his voice unintentionally velvety with curiosity.

"I saw my great-grandmother, and my grandmother, _and _my mother. As it so happens, my grandmother died when Daphne was a baby, and her grandmother, Lucinda took raised her. On the day Lucinda died, Daphne asked her what they were, but she died before she could tell her." I finished, looking down, staring at my clasped hands.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Interesting. Even if that is the case, how shall we deal with our present situation?" Carlisle asked, diverted.

"Oh, yeah, that." I mumbled, which earned me several reproving looks. "I've been wondering if...maybe somehow, I could stop the cancer."

"Like they say, you never know till you try." Bella shrugged.

Something suddenly occurred to me. I burst out laughing. "I was just thinking: wouldn't it be weird if, I bypassed the cancer, only to be killed in a car accident or something? Talk about karma, that would suck." I sighed. "I just hope I haven't jinxed myself."

"There's no such thing as karma, or jinxing." Edward mocked me.

"You just wait and see, and when one day, I'm a car pretzel around a telephone pole, dead, don't come crying to me."

Edward was about to respond but I cut him off.

"And yes, I _know _that doesn't make any sense!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"And so ends one of the strangest days in my very, _long _life. Hooray." Edward said sarcastically.

"You betcha. Oh—and while we're at it—let's break out the confetti."

"What?"

"...Never mind. Now, if you would all leave —please and thank you — I need sleep. I swear, near-death experiences really take the life out of you." I let out a yawn. "Now go on, get." I joked, waving them out.

They waved and promised to come back in a little while. Edward was the last to leave.

"I'd say get well soon, or is that the wrong sentiment?" Edward asked wryly.

"Ha, ha. Out with you." I declared, pointing to the door.

He slipped out silently and closed the door with a faint click.

_It's funny how_

_things work out,_

_The ones we need_

_don't know we're there..._

_I sleep so I don't have to feel_

_the truth that you can never be_

_the one person that won't ever_

_forget me..._

_Let me sleep some more..._

_Let me sleep some more..._

_Let me sleep some more..._

_**(Dream To Make-Believe by Armor For Sleep)**_

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I know, no big cliffie. I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I see this as really kind of a low point in the plot, almost a filler-esque part, sadly. -sigh- Oh well, read, review, tell me what you think. So, what would you think if Hannah _did _get in a car accident and die a horrible, fiery death wrapped in a car pretzel around a telephone pole? How many of you would be sad to see me go? Honestly. (Quite frankly, _I _wouldn't be so sad to see me go... well, the Twi-fi me---not the real me...I like the real me...)**


	6. Small Notation, If You Please

**Author's Note**

Just a short notice: There might only be one more part to 'Repercussions' if things go as planned. I'm sorry to say. And I'm apologizing in advance for what's yet to come. And no, ultimately there will be no vampires, no werewolves, that will bring these results. It's pure fate. The repercussions in 'Repercussions'.

To my faithful readers I say: good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good night, and I hope you enjoyed my story.

S.R.M.


	7. Hysteria

**Don't own Twilight, or much else for that matter. Just thought you should know, so I don't get sued. I'm sorry this took so long, and I hope the length will make up for it. BREAK OUT THE TISSUE BOXES! CUZ THIS IS GONNA BE HEART-WRENCHING... DX**

_**

* * *

**_

Repercussions

Part Six: Hysteria

_It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around_

_  
Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out  
'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
_

_And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
That's when she'll lose control  
_

_Yeah it's hurting me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly  
Cold within  
And dreaming im alive  
_

'_Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
_

_I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
That's when she'll lose control  
_

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith grow old._

_  
_I woke up, and the Cullens were all there, including Jasper, shockingly. They all looked insanely happy. It was disconcerting to say the least—I was about to take my chances and make a break for it. Then the X-rays were whipped out.

"After your little... episode, the doctor took some more X-rays to re-check the cancer," Carlisle paused, intending to continue, but I obliged.

"Aaaand—they found no cancer." It was a definite, if not unsurprised, statement.

"Exactly. The doctor says it's a miracle, and it would be alright to admit you out." Carlisle was beaming. As was the rest of them. Unfortunately, I knew better, but I humored them, giving my own small smile.

"Actually, what the doctor meant was he'd never met a more controversial, terrifying freak of nature and now that you're healthy, he wants you out ASAP." Emmet grinned.

Several people elbowed him sharply. Not thoroughly discouraged, he let out a small snicker.

"Well, now that I'm healthy—get me out of here." I said with a upward-sweeping motion with my hands.

They laughed, and Alice appeared at my side startlingly, with my clothes. I quickly slipped into the minuscule bathroom and changed from the hospital gown into my own, wonderful, familiar clothes. I was just about to step out the door when I remembered my cell phone.

"Oh, I almost forgot my phone." I half-turned, reached out an arm, with my fingers splayed out. The small cell phone on the bedside table some ten feet away shot from its inert position into my hand. I clasped it in my fingers and slipped it smoothly into my pocket like it was nothing, unfazed.

"That'll take some getting used to." Edward blinked.

I snickered. "Nothing more than a parlor trick." I demurred airily.

"Hurry, the lease on the rental is running out." Jasper joked, smirking.

Rosalie shot him a dark look.

"Oh, I'm only kidding." Jasper assured her, still smirking.

"I know that, we came here in my M3, I'm just insulted that you hinted upon my dislike of..._rental cars._" Rosalie practically growled the last two words.

There were some collective sighs as we proceeded down the halls. On our way out, I spotted my doctor. He caught sight of me and gave me a look you'd have if you were walking through the park and the person next to you was attacked by a vicious, flesh-eating rabid squirrel who leaped suddenly from the trees above. (Sorry for the really long description, but I think it's worth it—the look on that guy's face was priceless.) And lucky me, my phone had a camera. I whipped it out and snapped a picture before he scampered around a corner and out of sight. That guy really was afraid of me.

I saw Edward look discreetly over my shoulder at the picture on my phone. He burst out laughing—quietly.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked me through his snickers.

"I'm going to have it as my screensaver." I said with a straight face.

"You're not kidding."

"Nope." I happily set the picture of the could-be asylum patient in a lab coat as my screensaver and clicked the phone off after examining my photography.

"You. Are. Frightening."

"Thank you." I smiled dazzlingly.

Edward shook his head, smirking.

"Edward."

"What—" He looked up at me in a knee-jerk reaction.

I instantly snapped a picture in his face.

As the light went off, he instantly recoiled, holding his hands over his eyes. Surprisingly, he staggered back a few steps. Pleased with the results, I smiled to myself.

"Ah! Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"To have a candid picture of you. And to see your reaction." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Did you have to have the flash on?"

"It's not like I can blind you."

"Still! It's very uncomfortable!" He was whining.

"You'll live." I said, patting him on the back. "Let's see how it turned out. Wow."

I clicked the button, and on the screen appeared an absolutely astonishing picture of—Edward wide-eyed straight at the camera. His expression resembled that of a fish out of water. But a very sexy, golden-eyed, vampire fish out of water, at that. Well, actually, the expression looked innocent and utterly sincere, like a little boy. It was almost heartbreaking. But it still kinda looked like a fish face, and I had to laugh at that.

'_...I'm definitely saving this one...' _I thought to myself, glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Delete that, please." Edward told me.

"Why?" I was genuinely asking, my eyes narrowed. I was, dare I say, getting territorial of my personal piece of the famed Edward Cullen.

"Because I look awful." He frowned.

"Now that's a bit masochistic, you know." I informed him.

"No, it's not." Edward protested.

"You're putting yourself down. That's not good, you know." I wagged a finger at him reprovingly.

"I'll take it from you by force if you don't delete it," he threatened.

Time for reenforcements. "Bella, what do you think of this picture of Edward?"

I held up the phone for Bella's inspection.

"I think it's great." Bella smiled, dropping behind me in our group to stand by Edward. She reached up to stroke his face and he smiled sheepishly down to her. He put an arm around her waist. He looked embarrassed.

"I still think you should delete it." He frowned

"Too bad, Eddie." I stuck out my tongue out my tongue at him and slipped my phone into my pocket.

The rest of the group looked amused at our little conversation. We'd reached the parking lot and we were approaching one of Rosalie's many beloved M3. When we all heaped into it I realized it was incredibly spacious. It was a lot roomier than it looked on the outside. I was starting to like these M3's.

"I can take that from you by force very easily, you know." Edward continued.

"I'd like to see you try and reach all the way over here to get me."

"I swear: one dent, one scratch—you are dead, Edward, you hear me?" Rosalie threatened heatedly.

"I'll get you later, mark my words." Edward scowled.

I turned to Alice, one of the people sitting between me, Edward, and the deletion of a priceless picture. "Edward's apparently hell-bent on getting rid of this photo, do you think you could keep him at bay till I go home?"

"Sure." Alice smiled.

"Thanks, you're a picture saver." I laughed. I shot an evil look over to Edward who glared back at me with narrowed eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived back at the Cullen household (and I still had my picture of Edward, though, Edward kept trying to get it from me—GRR! My picture!) and in a short while, we would be preparing for my departure home, but for the time being, we were slumming around and causing comical havoc. Edward and I were still arguing over the picture I took of him (yeah, the fish one), Bella was back home with Charlie's curfew still intact. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, Emmet was sitting on the couch, reading a sports magazine ('ESPN Monthly' or something).

"Give me the phone."

"No."

"Please?"

"Hmmmm...Uh-uh."

"Why won't you give me the phone?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Edward was starting to get irritated. He crossed his arms from across the room, standing by the kitchen doorway. I put my hands on my hips, standing between the coffee table and the front door.

"Because I want to keep the picture."

"Why?"

"Because I like it—you look like a fish."

"And _that's _why _I _don't want _you _to have it."

"Well, I'm not letting you get rid of it."

"Then I'll take it from you by force."

Edward began to crouch down readying himself to pounce. I turned to Emmet, who was sitting on the couch, reading a sports magazine.

"Emmet! Hold him off!" I called, preparing to run.

"Gotcha covered." Emmet dropped the magazine and hopped up from the couch.

And just as Edward leapt up to catch me, Emmet was behind him, holding him by the elbows, preventing his attack.

"Emmet, you traitor." Edward scowled. "I'll still be able to follow your scent, you know." Edward sniffed haughtily, smirking.

"Not if I block my scent." I smiled innocently back.

"How the hell could you do that?" Emmet _and _Edward asked.

"If I can get rid of terminal cancer, why not? I'm a freaking multi-tool, for Pete's sake." I began. "I mean, like, isn't there anything I _can't do?_ I don't even know! Heck, I can come back from the dead if I want, apparently. Why not eliminate all traces of bodily odor?"

I concentrated for a moment, closing my eyes. I reopened them.

"Can you smell anything?" I asked, walking in a wide circle around them

"The trail stops where you were standing; I can't smell you anymore." Emmet said surprised.

"I think hide-'n-go-seek just got a little fairer." I smiled. "Count to one hundred then let him go. If he can find me, I'll delete the picture and if he can't find me within five minutes, then I get to keep the picture. Fair?"

"Deal." Edward said grudgingly.

"One, two, three..." Emmet began.

"Oh, but I _can _still hear your heart beat." Edward reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten." I said, "but you'll still have to find me within five minutes."

"...Nine, ten.."

I sprinted out the front door. I dashed out into the encroaching tree-line and kept running. Since tracking me by scent wasn't an option, Edward would try to get close enough to hear my heart beat, so I was going for distance. I willed myself to speed up, the muscles in my legs working faster.

'_Ok, so let's say Edward has to be within ten—twenty yards of me to hear my heart. He'd obviously assume that I'd go somewhere with more cover, like the river. Of course, Edward over thinks absolutely everything, so he'll think that I assumed he'd think the same thing, and he'd dig himself into a big conundrum of where I'd hide, and so, he'd check everywhere in the surrounding area, assuming I couldn't go far from the house, also assuming that I couldn't run fast enough to get any decent amounts of distance between him and the house. Ergo, the solution to that is to just run like hell and run as far away till I think he'll give up. Simple, really, don't you think?' _

By the time I finished my thought, I guessed I was about three or four miles or so away from the Cullen's house. Time sure flies (as do you) when you're pondering the solutions to endless conundrums. I decided to stop there, and I looked around for a decent tree. When I found one, I jumped up, grabbed a branch, and swung myself up onto the next one over. I climbed up few more branches and sat in a decent spot. Now all I had to do was wait.

Two minutes had gone by...Two and forty-six seconds... I decided to feel where he was. My eyelids fell and I opened up my mind's eye. The tiny LED-like lights lit up behind my eyelids. And about three miles off, near the river (which would be at one o'clock in relation to me) was Edward, darting here and there as a blue blaze, looking for me.

Three minutes, thirty-seven seconds and counting... Four minutes and five seconds... Twenty-eight...

Edward had ditched the river area and was spreading out, he was now at eleven. Then ten forty-five and counting—but slowly, though, I could tell he was listening carefully for my telltale heart beat.

Thirty-nine seconds—Edward was at ten thirty... Forty-nine seconds left, and Edward was rounding ten, and stopping, waiting, listening. He came closer to the center of the 'clock' and he was about four hundred yards away... fifty-nine seconds and—five minutes! Time's up, I win.

"Time's up, Hannah," Edward paused. "You win." He continued grudgingly.

"Over here!" I called, cupping my hands over my mouth.

I crawled down several branches and dropped to the ground, knees bent. Edward appeared the next instant.

"How did you get—" Edward stopped short. "Never mind, I think I know."

"Ha."

"Showoff." Edward grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, the pot calling the kettle black, I see. Serves you right, it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine." I pulled out the phone and admired it. "And it looks like I get to keep the picture, Eddie." I waved it back and forth in front of him—and then pocketed it before he decided to try and snatch it away.

"A deal's a deal." He sighed. "Let's go back, I've had my fill of being shown up."

He glided back through the trees at a human pace, arms crossed.

"What are you going to do with that picture anyway?" Edward asked me, none too happily, might I add.

"I'm gonna use it as blackmail." I said with a straight face.

"How could you use_ that _as blackmail?" Edward asked incredulously.

"How does 'To Jessica/Lauren with love from Edward Cullen' sound to you?" I smiled (evilly).

"You wouldn't dare." Edward narrowed his golden eyes at me. (Probably contemplating several ways to skin me alive then hide the body without anyone finding out).

"Do you _really _want to test that theory?" I waited, and Edward didn't respond. "I thought not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back at the Cullens, I decided I should prepare. I packed my stuff—the clothes I bought on the shopping trip (yes, including the little blue number from Victoria's secret) and my meager toiletries. But not before having a shower to wash off the forest grime.

Getting out of the shower, I admired my tattoo on my left shoulder in the steamed up mirror. The heat of the water hadn't bothered me at all, as always. I just hope they wouldn't mind that I nearly used all of the hot water...make that boiling water—I almost busted off the nob trying to turn it to the right, in a desperate effort to make the water hotter. As it so happens, anything under 50 degrees Celsius isn't hot enough to me. Go figure.

When I got out, I dressed and returned downstairs for some more witty banter and zany fiascos. Wee! And no, that right there wasn't sarcasm, for once. I think—I don't know—I'm not even sure anymore. I was just glad for one more distraction, I was fighting against time, and time took a big bribe from karma, and I was going to loose the bet. And pay up. I knew that for sure by now. Yet, I wasn't sad, I wasn't distraught, hell, I might even make it a few years, or a decade or two, even. Maybe my karma wouldn't catch up with me at all. That is a possibility, too.

"Hannah! Hey Hannah...Hellooo...Is she okay?" Emmet's voice broke into my reverie.

"I'm fine, Emmet, are you?" _'No, no I'm not fine... I need help I can't have.' _

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_...

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay _

"Absolutely peachy." Emmet grinned.

"And how about you, Eddie?" I asked.

"Agh! For the love of all that is good, STOP CALLING ME _EDDIE!_" Edward hollered, seething comically.

I remained unfazed by his outburst. Instead, I lowered my head ominously, cupped my hand over the side over the side of my mouth, and began to whisper. "Edward, are you...PMS'ing?" I faked sounding surprised.

Edward's eyes widened then narrowed to slits. "You think I'm _what?_"

"PMS stands for—"

"I know what it stands for." Edward said in a quick, low voice.

"Then you know what I'm getting at? Ergo..." I trailed off

"NO, I AM NOT PMS'ING!" He shouted.

"You sure are moody enough." I muttered.

"Well, I am not." Edward seethed through clenched teeth.

"Aw, shucks, coulda fooled us." Emmet howled, for which he received a massive blow upside of the face from Edward.

"Boys!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Esme." The boys chorused.

I laughed at the situation. They were just like any other family, except for the whole vampire deal. It made me realize how much I'd miss it all.

_...All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
_

_She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered..._

I felt a nudge to my shoulder. "Again! She keeps zoning out—more than usual. Are you okay, Hannah?" It was Emmet again.

"I'm fine, Emmet," I lied, "I'm just a bit preoccupied, like, what about the Volturi?"

The room grew silent. A concerned silence had overtaken.

"The Volturi aren't likely to forget me—or Bella. But maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion, I don't know."

"We'll think of something." Esme suddenly appeared at my side, putting a cold hand on my shoulder.

'_You won't have to.' _I thought sullenly. _'It's all been decided, even before we were given a choice. Preordained would be the word.'_

I smiled to appease them, and in a moment, things were back to normal—or as close to that as possible. Soon, Emmet challenged Edward to a video game (just as long as he didn't break the tv) and the Cullens gathered to spectate.

It was a race car game of some sort, I didn't catch the name; and then ten minutes in, Edward's car passed Emmet's, crossed the finish line and Edward got the high score. Emmet hung his head in defeat. Edward grinned, gloating. Emmet scowled at him. Emmet then challenged Edward to an arm wrestling match in an effort to win back some pride.

Emmet won that competition, and by that time, me and the rest of the Cullens had lost interest in this macho-fest. I was with Esme in the kitchen, nibbling on...guess what? — A buttered muffin! It was actually really good, you should try it sometime—when I decided it was high time I should leave. No sense in prolonging the inevitable. If should the inevitable ever happen, that is. I could have gotten off Scott-free for messing around with things I shouldn't.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to take my leave. Thank you for having me over, it was wonderful—even with the testosterone overdose." I laughed.

"You're welcome any time. Come back soon." Esme smiled.

I gave her a hug and walked into the living room, only to be faced with the rest of the Cullen clan as well. And after the long goodbyes, Carlisle opted to give me a ride to the airport.

I stepped out of the Mercedes, and saw that Carlisle had too, to give me one last goodbye.

"The words 'it's been a pleasure' don't even begin to cover it—I'm so very grateful, Sir." I shook his hand.

"You are a wonderful girl, and it's been a joy having you around." Carlisle smiled.

My own smile grew sad, and faded. "This may be the last time you see me, Carlisle, I'm sorry, I'm sure Alice will know."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he responded, trying to catch my gaze, which was now directed at the ground. "You don't seem to be alright." He observed.

"Not really." I admitted.

Finally, I broke down. I hugged Carlisle, sobbing. He patted my back comfortingly. I let go, wiping tears away.

"Thanks, I needed a shoulder to cry on." I laughed half-heartedly.

"We _will _see you again." Carlisle promised, placing a hand on my shoulder—such a fatherly gesture.

"I hope so." _'But I wouldn't get my hopes up.'_

"You're plane's waiting," Carlisle smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I boarded the waiting aircraft, took my seat, and endured the several agonizing hours of flight homeward.

_I probably won't make it out alive, _

_So kiss me goodbye..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I landed in Toronto, I flagged down a cab, and was en route to my home.

'_Maybe I _will_ make it through this, things have been going well so far.' _

The cabby was just rounding he plaza onto First Street; I slouched in my seat, beginning to relax. I was sitting in the back, right-hand side seat.

That's when I heard the screeching.

It all happened in one instant, yet it felt like an eternity. I finally realized the truth. I wasn't going to make it out alive, I wasn't supposed to.

It all came to me then.

How could I have possibly thought I could escape it? The inevitable is just that: inevitable. How could I have possibly thought I'd get away with imbedding myself in their world, and interfere so dramatically. I've screwed everything up royally. I should've known—I should've realized earlier. Maybe my coming to Forks was unavoidable, but I should have left the Cullens alone, I'd ruined what must have needed to happen. What I did was inexcusable, and I needed to be punished. And now I have. I may have remedied a few problems, but I messed up the bigger picture.

In those last moments of my life, I fully accepted my fate. Balance. It was balance. I messed it up, and now I payed the price. I closed my eyes, face serene, as I waited for the impact.

As the car came careening towards my section of the vehicle, I hoped the cabby would make it out alive. Of course he would, his number wasn't up yet, unlike mine. The car's bumper crashed into my door; I heard the horrible, ear-shattering screaming of metal scraping against metal and ripping apart. The two cars swung around with the force of the impact, and I was thrown across the backseat to the other door. I slammed against dented metal, my head cracking through the window cutting my skin. The pain seared through my body, but I didn't care. The cabby had been thrown out his opened window and was now splayed on the pavement—hurt but alive. Jagged metal and glass enclosed me in a deadly tomb as the vehicles rolled. Fire erupted, but it had no effect on me; I was torn to apart by the wreckage surrounding me and the force of gravity that tossed me around like a rag doll. The wreckage finally came to a stop and my mangled body lay in what used to be the backseat of the cab, wracked in pain. I drifted in and out of consciousness, losing blood quickly. All in all, I'd say it was a painful way to die, but I had no say in the matter, I suppose. I finally sank away from it all, and I was engulfed, not in darkness, but in white. I'd heard somewhere that black was the color of night, white was the true color of death.

'_Well, I'm glad, then. I had a good run, had fun along the way. Like in the prologue of Twilight: "When life offers you a dream so far beyond your expectations, it doesn't make sense to mourn it when it comes to an end." Or something like that—dying makes you loopy. And now, for the greatest adventure of all...' _I faded away as the whiteness took over.

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be there wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life... _

_You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life _


	8. A Cheap Shot For Reassuring Words

Author's Note

I WILL BE POSTING A SPECIAL UPDATE! THIS IS NOT ENTIRELY THE END! (But keep those tissues on hand, I have to warn you.)

Yes, sadly, I have died, but the next part will still be narrated by me. I'm just dead. (It's sort of like what they did with that show, "Desperate Housewives", with the dead woman, Deirdre, narrating.) I know this was a horrible way to end it, but don't worry, it may all work out for the best, I don't know.

Just stick with me, people!

SRM


	9. Supernatural

**I think it's safe to assume I don't own Twilight, as every freaking person (bless their dear little hearts) that has read this should kow by now, I only own the characters that are mine. And I dearly hope this part is sad, heartwrenching, and tearful, else I haven't done my job. **

Repercussions

Part Seven: Supernatural

After the accident, it began to rain miserably. All too typical, if you ask me, but the despair rose tangibly into the air because of it, I suppose. Emergency teams pried back at the wreckage and removed the mangled remains of what once was me from the backseat of the former cab. They had to use my dental records to identify me, and even then it was difficult, with the state they were in.

At the morgue, the coroner wouldn't let my mother see my body, it was that bad. They used my medical file photo to confirm it was me. Daphne lost it when she got the call. It's the last call a parent wants to get; the call that their child has died—before them. It sent her into a pit of despair, that would be the best way to describe it. It was horrible, my mother in so much pain.

There was a small funerary service, and my body was buried six feet underground. A marker was placed at the head of my grave; it was simple: my name, the year I was born, the year I died, and a small sentiment. 'She will be loved, missed, and remembered.' Gravestones are useless to the dead, they only solace the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullens came to my grave several days after, clad in black; it was raining that day, too. They stood, gathered loosely—yet close—around the marker and fresh soil, Carlisle at the front of the group. They all gazed mournfully at where I now lay. They shouldn't be so sad. I wanted to tell them that so badly.

"I knew this would happen," Alice said, voice deadened. "I saw it happen. I wish I could have stopped it."

"There's no way we could have stopped this." Edward whispered.

Esme could say nothing, wishing she could cry.

The rain fell on them, dampening their clothes, streaking their faces in pseudo-tears.

Jasper put an arm around little Alice, trying his best to comfort them all.

Carlisle stepped up to the headstone. He knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on the marker, head bent. Such a fatherly gesture. I will miss him. I will miss them all, as they miss me.

"Goodbye." Carlisle whispered, head still bent. "We miss you."

_Supernatural patience  
graces her face  
and her voice never raises  
all because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of...  
_

_You think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still he bows his head  
so he can say thank you for ending her pain. _

Supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of...

_Yes it's supernatural patience.  
It graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love,  
never let go of.  
Never let go of..._

The Cullens bent their heads, tearless, yet crying. It was a heartrending moment. Unbearably so. Carlisle stood up slowly and stepped backward to his family. He put an arm around Esme.

All the Cullens turned as a figure emerged from the rain's gloom. Also clad in black and toting an umbrella. My mother. And, surprisingly, she was carrying a kitten in her jacket; its small head poking out.

"I should expect to see you here." My mother said quietly. A small, sad smile on her lips. She stopped and stared down at my grave forlornly. I'm still so very sorry to have left her like that.

"Hello, you are Hannah's mother, I assume." Carlisle murmured, stepping forward to shake my mother's hand.

"And you must be Carlisle Cullen and this must be your family." Daphne gestured to the rest of the Cullens behind him.

Carlisle nodded, and each of the Cullens nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"How did you come upon this little creature?" Carlisle asked.

"I found her sitting on my front step when I'd come home, as if waiting for me." My mother replied, petting the kitten behind her ear. She purred.

The kitten was a light tan color, with light, intelligent, blue eyes. The Cullens were obviously curious as to why the kitten was so calm in their presence. Most animals would have hissed or growled, and fled by now.

"What are you going to name her?" Alice asked, voice small, in almost a childlike tone.

"I'm going to name her.. Hope." My mother looked down tenderly at the kitten. Hope purred and buried deeper into Daphne's coat. "Yes, Hope sounds like a good name."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle began, "we all knew Hannah; she was a wonderful girl."

"She was, I love her and miss her dearly." My mother pulled out a small bundle of flowers. Yellow roses. She walked up ceremoniously and placed them on the wet grass before the marker, careful of the precious cargo in her jacket. Hope looked at the headstone, blinking slowly.

"I have to go home and feed our little friend over here," Daphne said. "Goodbye."

My mother walked away, disappearing into the rain.

"It can't end like this." Alice said. "It just can't. It shouldn't."

"It has." Edward muttered darkly.

The rain stopped, the clouds beginning to thin. Soon, the sun would emerge.

"Time to go." Carlisle observed.

He, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie walked swiftly from the cemetery.

"Hope is a good name." Carlisle remarked quietly in the driver's seat of his Mercedes; he turned onto the highway to the airport.

_Supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of...  
He is teaching me  
what love really means._

_Supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love,  
never let go of._

_Yes it's supernatural patience.  
It graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love,  
never let go of.  
Never let go of..._

_He is teaching me  
what love really means._

_

* * *

_

**I have officially ended Repercussions. I would like to thank all my faithful readers for sticking with me through thick and thin, and the long and short of it all, and for all the support, advice, and reviews. And the songs and bands I have used are as follows:**

**Flyleaf (One of the best bands everrr) - 'Supernatural', 'Perfect', 'Fully Alive'**

**Incubus (Great as well) - 'Pardon Me While I Burst Into Flames', **

**Our Lady Peace - 'Superman's Dead'**

**Papa Roach - 'Getting Away With Murder'**

**Muse (Damn good band)- 'Time Is Running Out', 'Hysteria'**

**The Academy Is - 'Almost Perfect'**

**Linkin Park - 'Breaking The Habit'**

**Armor For Sleep - 'The More You Talk, The Less I Hear', 'Dream To Make-Believe'**

**My Chemical Romance (popular) - 'I'm Not Okay', 'Dead!'**

**Cobra Starship (Yeah, weird, I know...) - 'Snakes On A Plane (Bring It)' (Only used two lines of the song in part six)**


	10. Trilogy, Anyone?

**Special Author's Announcement!!**

**I've decided to write a third installment** **to my smash-hit story, Wish, and it's sequel, Repercussions, and I need some help from all my faithful readers out there to help me decide how it will start. **

**Check my profile for more details. And please, hurry! **


End file.
